In the prior art there were various squeeze toys and balls, such as foam-filled, air-filled or batting-filled toys and balls. There were also bean-filled dolls and ball skins. There were also liquid-filled or thickened-liquid-filled balls which had different colored skins and liquid fills so as to change color when squeezed. These were a problem in the prior art in that if the skin ruptured, the colored liquid flowed into the surroundings such as furniture and carpet and stained such surroundings. However, the prior art did not include a toy or ball in which a ball skin and a non-liquid ball core work cooperatively to facilitate the ball or toy changing colors.